


Remaining

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [70]
Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Immortality, Immortality sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: He will remain.





	Remaining

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 9. dust

Grant, burned from within until he'd fallen to ash finer than the dust in a sunbeam.

Joe, collapsing, body decaying almost faster than he could bring mercy to his beloved son.

Addie, blasted by someone he'd thought was an ally, leaving him yet again with ash and dust slipping through his fingers.

Maybe it was a mercy he'd never found Lili. Perhaps it was the same to not remember the fullness of why Wintergreen was buried on an old piece of property he never went to.

Some day, it would be the Kid. It would be Rose.

He would remain.


End file.
